


Blowjobs in the Kitchen

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey starts giving Ian a blowjob under the table and one of he Gallaghers walk in. Ian tries to act like nothing is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs in the Kitchen

They’re alone, or thought they were, Mickey’s soft lips are on Ian’s dick sucking and licking it. Ian is moaning clawing at the table when he hears someone come through the front door.

"Fuck fuck." Ian gasps out causing Mickey to laugh. "No no it’s Li-"

 ”Hey, man.” Lip says as he enters the kitchen.

"Hhhey" Ian smiles awkardly, squirming. 

"You okay?" Lip asks. He reaches in the fridge to grab a beer. 

"Yeah…yeah..fffinee. Totally..totally fffine." 

Lip eyes Ian curiously then looks around. ”Where’s Mickey? He’s usually clung to your side.”

"Haha yeah. Umm I..uhh. I don’t know he WENT OUT"  Ian yelled the last part, coughing to cover up his breathless gasps.

"Are you sure …you’re okay?" Lip questions again.

Ian closes his eyes. “Mmm mhmmm”  he says, nodding sucking in his breath.

"Okkayy.." Lip  leaves room giving Ian a weird look as he does so.

Ian kicks Mickey under the table.

"The fuck? You want me to bite your fucking dick off?"

"Why the fuck didn’t you stop?"

Mickey grins. 

"Fuck you," Ian laughs shaking his head and pushing Mickey back under the table towards his dick. 

Mandy comes in then. 

"Oh fuck." Ian says as he sees her.

"Not really the greeting I was expecting." She says, "Lip here?" 

"Uh uhuh. Up— he’s upstaiiirs."

Mandy throws her bag on the floor to climb up the stairs not realizing it was open. Stuff spills out and she bends down to grab the objects and put them back in her bag. Then she looks under the table. 

"What the…. AWW GUYS WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Ian laughs timidly as Mickey pulls himself out from under the table. Lip rushes down the stairs to see what Mandy was yelling at and appears in the room just as Mickey wipes away at his mouth.


End file.
